On Capturing
by elementBLUE
Summary: In which Choutarou teaches Shishido the good points in capturing. [ShishiTori]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the plotline.

**Author's Note: **Sorry if it's confusing. Especially if you don't know the basics of Go. The basic objective in the game of Go is to have the most territory at the end of the game (which is when no further moves are possible on the playing board). It's a strategy game that involves capturing as a way to take over the other player's land. It's simpler than it sounds but difficult to be good at… and yeah.

It's kind of lame but hopefully kind of not at the same time because it has Shishido in it. And Shishido's not lame. D:

* * *

**On Capturing**

* * *

"Shishido-san."

Shishido Ryou looked up into his kouhai's warm brown eyes and propped his elbow on the Go table, resting his chin in his palm. They were at Choutarou's grandfather's house, currently lounging in the empty living room.

"What?"

It was more of a statement rather than an inquiry.

"If you move there, I'll just move here to capture."

Shishido twitched and lifted his head off his hands to stare at the board in front of him. He opened his mouth to reply but stopped when Choutarou pointed out the subject of his previous statement. Damn this stupid game. Shishido scowled lightly and placed a piece down to counter his kouhai's.

"I don't get this game," Shishido growled, midnight eyes narrowing at the ceiling before returning to the board on the table. "Why's it so difficult? Lame."

Choutarou laughed happily, forcing an embarrassed, yet pleased blush onto Shishido's face. He placed a stone on the board and gestured for Shishido to make his move. "It's a territory-strategic kind of game, Shishido-san. It's supposed to be challenging and fun."

"It definitely has the challenging part down pat," Shishido mumbled scrutinizing his partner's recent move. He didn't get it. Well, he did, but the game seemed pretty damn pointless and wasn't at all as exciting as Choutarou told him it would be. "It's lacking the fun, though."

He moved to place his piece on the board.

"Shishido-san, if you move there, you'll set yourself up for a capture."

Damn this game and its dastardly skill at always putting him at a position to be captured. He quickly withdrew his hand and eyed the board once more. He felt Choutarou's eyes on him and fidgeted in his chair.

"There," he said placing his stone down with a triumphant flourish. "Now if you don't move to black, _you'll_ be captured!"

Choutarou took a quick glance at his move and automatically moved in another spot. A spot that Shishido hadn't expected he'd move to. Shishido scowled and crossed his arms, catching his kouhai's attention. Wasn't Choutarou even fazed about his stone being captured? Damn Choutarou and the way he was just too good at this game.

"So you're just going to let me capture it?" Shishido said slowly, looking at Choutarou warily. Choutarou chuckled and lifted a shoulder in a lazy shrug. Shishido ignored the funny flippy-feeling he got in his stomach. Damn Choutarou and his ability to be sexy without knowing it.

"Sure," Choutarou said pointing to the board. "I told you Go is a territory game. I could attempt to save that stone, Shishido-san. But a better move would be to sacrifice it and play here, to expand my territory."

Shishido didn't get it. Well, he kind of did, but not really. More not really, if anything.

"What's the point in capturing then?!"

Shishido placed his stone down and captured Choutarou's "sacrifice" stone to emphasize his point.

"Well, capturing is usually only done to gain more territory or to defend your claimed area, Shishido-san," Choutarou explained, brown eyes staring at the ceiling in thought. Damn Choutarou and his ability to be cute without knowing it.

Shishido ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "And my move doesn't do that?"

Shishido gestured at the board with a raised eyebrow. Choutarou looked him in the eye with a somber expression.

"Not really," Choutarou replied honestly. "I guess there could be advantages later, but at the moment, going there"—long, slender musician fingers pointed at a spot on the board—"would be a better move since you can claim that corner as yours."

"Capturing is stupid," Shishido grumbled, letting Choutarou move his piece to the new spot the younger boy pointed out. He handed Choutarou back the captured stone and glared at the Go board. "It's pointless. All kinds of captures. Like capturing butterflies and stray dogs and those little beetles under the rocks at the elementary school because that's considered animal abuse. And like stupid aniki capturing the hearts of all the brainless girls, can't he chose smarter girls to woo? And like how Atobe captures everyone's attention with his lame strut and stupid snapping. And how—"

Shishido was promptly cut off by Choutarou's soft lips capturing his.

"I. Um. Well, that is," Shishido managed to get out, cheeks flushed and wearing a slightly dazed expression. He motioned to the stones then to the Go board, trying to put together a coherent thought. "Great game, Choutarou."

"It is, isn't it, Shishido-san!" Choutarou remarked happily. "About capturing, what were you saying?"

Choutarou's tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip and Shishido forced himself not to climb over the table to jump his kouhai and kiss him senseless. Damn Choutarou and the way he had Shishido wrapped around his finger.

"Capturing my lips," Shishido said leaning back with an amused tone. "Clever, Choutarou, real clever."

Choutarou blinked. "Is it stupid?"

Shishido smirked and crawled over to the taller boy, who watched him unmoving, with large, innocent brown eyes. Shishido made his way between his partner's legs and placed his hands on Choutarou's shoulders, his lips hovering over Choutarou's lips.

"No," Shishido replied, his lips grazing over his kouhai's teasingly. He smirked inwardly when Choutarou let out a barely audible moan at the contact. "Maybe capturing isn't all that stupid or pointless."

And with that, Shishido leaned forward to capture Choutarou's lips in another kiss.

**end.**


End file.
